Laufey le retour
by marie100
Summary: Laufey a un gros problème. les Jotuns sont au bord de la révolution. Comment régler la situation? Laufey/omc; Odin/frigga il y aura peut être une suite C'est ma première fiction, je suis ouverte aux critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives.


Malgré sa taille gigantesque, la salle du trône de Jotunheim était pleine à craquer de jotuns pourtant le calme régnait. Laufey était assis ou plutôt avachi sur son trône, un muscle de sa joue tressautait marquant son énervement.

\- Majesté, le people gronde, malgré tous nos efforts nous n'arrivons pas à résoudre le problème, dit un conseiller

\- Halric, quelle a été leur réponse? Demanda Laufey

Halric Erickson, géant asgardien, rare guerrier pratiquant la magie, exilé d'Asgard pour avoir répondu aux insultes de Thor et ses 4 crétins en les transformant temporairement en cochon, s'approcha du trône

-Ils ont indiqué que notre accord ne couvrait pas ce fait. Répondit le soldat

-Ils veulent la guerre! lança un conseiller

Laufey roi se redressa sur son trône et dit d'une voix puissante

-Nous n'allons pas déclarer la guerre mais nous allons leur montrer que nous ne plaisantons pas. Un accord est un accord. Nous avons respecté notre part du marché, ils doivent nous fournir ce que nous avons convenu. Préparez l'armée pour que nous atteignions leur royaume à l'aube !

Les conseillers se regardèrent légèrement anxieux

-Majesté, Heimdal risque de nous entendre

-Plusieurs sorts ont été placés sur la salle du trône et l'amphithéâtre hors de portée d'Odin et de son voyeur,

Les préparatifs pour le départ de l'armée allaient bon train. Les soldats s'assuraient que leur armure était rutilante, que leur faconde était intimidante.

Au petit matin, ils prirent le passage au travers de la montagne pour faire reconnaitre leur bon droit sur Midgard. Ils traversèrent le voile d'ydgrasil pour arriver dans les montagnes rocheuses de l'ouest des Etats-unis.

Au bout du bifrost, Heimdal regarda la situation, rien ne trahissant son inquiétude. Il convoqua Odin et ses conseillers.

-Mon roi, les jotuns se préparent à attaquer Midgard

-En es-tu sur, Heimdal ?

-Ils viennent de rejoindre le passage pour se rendre sur Midgard

-La dernière fois ne leur a pas suffi? Lança l'un des conseillers

-Apparemment non, répondit un autre

-Préparez l'armée, nous devons empêcher les jotuns d'envahir une fois de plus Midgard. Heimdal, où sont-ils allés?

-Le passage s'ouvre dans la patrie des Avengers non loin d'un village du nom de Diablo dans une forêt.

Frigga s'approcha

-Odin es-tu sur que les jotuns ont des intentions belliqueuses?

-Il n'y en a qu'une centaine, mais je ne veux pas leur laisser une chance. Répondit Odin, puis voyant le regard brillant de sa reine, il ajouta

-Dois-je en conclure que je dois d'abord m'enquérir de leur intention avant d'attaquer?

-Cela serait judicieux mon ami.

Au milieu des bois enneigés du parc national Lac Ross, une centaine de jotuns patientaient à côté d'une cabane isolée. L'hiver étant à son summum, ils ne souffraient pas trop de la chaleur.

-Halric, les avez-vous prévenus de notre arrivée? Demanda Laufey

-L'heure est trop jeune, j'ai donc contacté le Shield

-Le Shield, ne sont-ce pas eux qui protègent Midgard? Demanda un conseiller

-Oui tout à fait. Je me suis dit qu'ils étaient plus à même de résoudre notre problème que les autres midgardiens.

-Vont-ils venir? Interrogea un guerrier

-Oui. Il y a du réseau ici, je viens d'envoyer sur leur page Facebook une photo de l'armée à côté du panneau d'entrée de la réserve naturelle, répondit Halric

-Il faudrait que vous me montriez comment fonctionne ce face de bouc, j'aimerai garder contact avec mes fils pendant leur scolarité, ils ne répondent pas à mes appels,

-Avec plaisir Majesté, répondit dubitativement Halric. mais je ne sais pas si vos fils vont accepter votre mise en relation

\- et pourquoi cela? je suis leur père ! s'indigna Laufey

\- ben, justement, c'est la loose d'avoir son père comme ami Facebook

Avant que Laufey puisse répondre, le grondement de plusieurs moteurs se fit entendre.

Plusieurs Humvees et un hélicoptère arrivèrent non loin de l'endroit où patientait la centurie jotuns.

Une phalange d'une cinquantaine de tireurs d'élite pris position.

Le colonel Fury sorti du véhicule et s'approcha sans peur de Laufey Roi qui le dominait de ses 3 mètres.

Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, le bifrost s'ouvrit pour déposer Odin, assit royalement sur Sleipnir, son cheval de combat arachnéen, et une centaine de soldats asgardiens

Laufey Roi grogna :

-Roo non pas lui, pas déjà

-Laufey Roi ! lança d'une voix forte Odin, que fais-tu sur Midgard ? tu sais que ce royaume est sous la protection de Asgard, ce royaume t'es interdit !

-Blablabla, je ne suis pas venu pour l'envahir, je suis venu pour que justice me soit rendue

-…. Pardon ? quelle justice ? tu n'as pas de liens avec Midgard

-Que nenni, Père de rien, j'ai un contrat en bonne et due forme, et les midgardiens doivent le respecter

Fury s'avança, accompagné de Coulson

-Je ne comprends foutrement rien de ce qui se passe ici ! qui veut envahir ma planète vous, les géants bleus ? ou vous les asgardiens ?

-Je suis Laufey Roi, roi de Jotunheim. Le barbu borgne est Odin, un père la morale chiant comme la pluie, et vous qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le colonel Fury, Directeur du Shield et par conséquent protecteur de cette planète.

D'une voix forte, Laufey ajouta « Nous sommes des jotuns, nous sommes ici pour obtenir justice. »

-Oui j'avais bien entendu la première fois, il ne me semble pas que nous ayons eu l'occasion de faire affaire avec vous. Répondit Fury

-Nous avons signé un contrat avec la société de câble Wave. Nous avons payé notre écot en temps et en heure afin d'accéder au câble et à HBO. Et malgré cela depuis 5 jours nous ne pouvons plus accéder ni au câble, ni à internet.

Fury dut faire un effort pour refermer sa mâchoire

-Vous venez sur terre armé jusqu'aux dents pour un problème de connexion internet? Mais vous n'êtes même pas de cette planète, comment pouvez-vous avoir le câble ?

Halric Erickson intervint

-Il existe des passages interdimentionnels que peu de personnes connaissent, nous avons acquis cette cabane, non loin d'un des passages, que nous avons connecté au câble, cela nous permet d'avoir une adresse et un accès à la hotline au cas où il y aurait un problème. Malheureusement la société Wave ne veut pas résoudre notre problème car les lignes défectueuses ne sont pas couvertes par leur contrat de prestation.

-Oui, et ce soir c'est le mariage rouge de la saison 5 de Game of Thrones, mon peuple attend avec impatience de regarder cet épisode. Il est hors de question que j'ai une révolution sur les bras à cause d'une connexion qui ne fonctionne pas, rajouta Laufey

Fury se tourna vers Coulson, celui-ci était déjà au téléphone

-La société Wave vient de m'informer que le câble a été coupé par un éboulement, la connexion sera rétablie dans 1/2 heures Dans le même temps, je leur ai demandé de mettre la fibre optique pour qu'ils aient un accès plus rapide, nous sommes déjà à la saison 7. Dit Coulson.

-Nous ne partirons pas avant qu'elle ne soit rétablit. Affirma Laufey

-Je vous avais dit que le Shield serait meilleur pour résoudre notre problème, dit Halric à Laufey en aparté

-Je le note et je te remercie pour cette bonne initiative, répondit le roi.

Odin intervint

-Tu es prêt à te lancer dans une guerre pour un divertissement ?!

-Pff tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Game of thrones c'est plus que du divertissement, c'est épique, l'intrigue est haletante et puis il y a de la romance, c'est pour cela que nous attendons avec impatience la diffusion de ce soir, ce sera le mariage entre le roi du nord et une roturière.

Coulson prit à part Fury

-Colonel, vous suivez GOT ?

-GOT ?

-Game of Thrones.

-Non.

-Le mariage rouge est l'épisode de ce soir, le roi du nord et la roturière ainsi que la mère du roi vont être massacrés. Les jotuns risquent de mal le prendre.

-Je vois, répondit pensivement Fury

Coulson s'approcha des 2 rois

-Majesté, Laufey Roi

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Agent Coulson du Shield pour vous servir

Laufey hocha de la tête, Coulson continua

-Vous savez que GOT est une histoire ? ce n'est pas la réalité..

-Bien sûr, vous me prenez pour un jambon ? et n'allez pas me spoiler la saison !

-Loin de moi cette idée, mais imaginons que vos sujets s'attachent à un personnage et que celui-ci meure car GOT se passe dans un univers très violent, je m'attends à ce que vos sujets restent sur Jotunheim

-Vous avez peur que mes sujets viennent vous faire rendre l'âme ? cela dépend de ce que vous offrez

-Notre technologie, de l'or ?

-Non mais de la crème glacée et du Nutella seraient les bienvenus.

Coulson resta pensif puis rajouta

-Quels parfums et quelle quantité ?

-Je pense 15 tonnes de Nutella et autant de crème glacé au chocolat, caramel au beurre salé, vanille, fraise et mente, bref un petit assortiment.

-Ça fait beaucoup.

-La paix n'a pas de prix

-Je fais le nécessaire dit Coulson en s'inclinant

-N'oubliez pas le pop corn caramel, j'adore le pop corn au caramel, ajouta le roi

Odin observait la scène avec un mélange de stupeur et d'abattement

-Laufey, depuis combien de temps visitez-vous Midgard ? demanda Odin en se pinçant l'arête du nez,

-Nous avons découvert ce passage par hasard il y a 200 ans. Comme l'a indiqué Halric, nous avons acquis cette cabane pour avoir un pied à terre midgardien et ainsi développer des activités commerciales afin d'obtenir des devises locales et que nous avons placé judicieusement pour maintenant nous trouver à la tête d'une petite fortune. Cela nous permet d'envoyer nos enfants les plus prometteurs dans des écoles midgardiennes spécialisées. D'ailleurs mes fils s'y trouvent, l'un est en école de médecine, john Hopkins, et l'autre au MIT c'est grâce à eux que nous avons découvert HBO et Netflix.

Fury intervint

-Nous n'avons pas connaissance de géant bleu étudiant dans ces 2 universités.

Laufey roula des yeux en soupirant. Odin ne peut que remarquer la similitude des expressions de Laufey et Loki. Entre l'innée et l'acquis, Odin pencherait pour le premier.

-Les Jotuns sont tous des changeurs. Nous changeons de taille, de couleur de peau voir même de sexe. Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à un seul cheveux.. oui ils en ont.. de mes fils.

-Nous pouvons les mettre sous protection comme toutes les enfants de personnalité politique, informa Fury

-Je vais y réfléchir, ils travaillent beaucoup, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient dérangés

Odin n'y tint plus

-Tes fils, Baleistr et Helblindi, sont sur Midgard ? s'exclama-t-il. Comment se fait-il qu'Heimdal ne les ait pas vus ?

-Halric a été à bonne école puisque ce sort lui a été enseigné par Loki, ton fils.

Odin s'étrangla

-Loki ? mais comment ?

-Je laisse Halric répondre

-Lorsque mes classes militaires furent terminées, votre femme me nomma garde personnel de votre fils. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le sachiez, vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à lui. Pas étonnant qu'il ait pété une coche. Bref, j'ai appris la magie en même temps que lui. Et comme vous m'avez banni, ma loyauté s'est portée ailleurs.

Odin se reprit

-Il est hors de question que les jotuns soient présents sur Midgard, rugissa Odin. Ce peuple est arriéré et ne doit pas prendre conscience de l'existence des autres royaumes.

-Une minute papillon, s'interposa Fury, la terre et ses habitants sont les seuls à décider de qui a le droit ou non de venir s'installer à sa surface.

-Et toc, vieux schnok, interjeta Laufey

-Majesté ne mettez pas de l'huile sur le feu, commenta Coulson toujours au téléphone à chercher ses 15 tonnes de nutella.

-Vous, mortel, vous ne savez rien, cria Odin. Il y a 1000 ans, les Jotuns ont essayé de couvrir votre planète de glace, et nous avons sauvez l'humanité en les repoussant chez eux !

-Vous avez fait cela ? demanda Fury en s'adressant à Laufey. Vous pourriez le refaire ? nous avons un petit problème de réchauffement climatique.

-Non et pour 2 raisons : la première est qu'il faudrait au moins 3 cassettes des hivers anciens pour régler votre problème, vu comment vous avez pourri votre planète; la seconde est que le vieux borgne..

-Je ne te permets pas, interjeta Odin

-Ben moi je me permets, la seconde, je disais, est que le vieux borgne nous a piqué notre cassette.

Coulson interrompit la discussion

-Le cable est réparé, les 15 tonnes de nutella et de crèmes glacés de différents parfums devraient arriver d'ici 2heures

-Et les pop corn ?

-Aussi

-Bien nous rentrons, je laisse Halric gérer la logistique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le bifrost s'alluma et déposa Odin et Frigga, ils étaient accompagnés de gardes dirigés par Fandral et d'un traineau couvert. Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais de Laufey au seuil duquel celui-ci les attendaient.

-Odin, que viens-tu faire là ?

\- -Je viens m'assurer que tu ne prépares pas une rébellion, dit Odin.

Frigga lui donna un coup de coude. Odin grimaça

\- -Nous te demandons de bien vouloir nous accueillir en ta demeure afin que nous puissions regarder Game of Throne, corrigea Frigga. Comme preuve de bonnes volontés, nous apportons plusieurs plusieurs tonneaux d'hydromel.

Laufey resta dubitatif quelques instants, regarda les gardes puis leur dit

\- - Je vous préviens, je ne fais de résumé des précédents épisodes  
\- Hemdal nous a fait un résumé  
\- dans ce cas, suivez-moi. nous allons à l'amphithéatre c'est là que les épisodes sont diffusés.


End file.
